maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Parody posters/@comment-24.99.96.33-20120427003956
http://www.wikia.com/Wikia *Start a wiki **Video Games **Entertainment **Lifestyle *Log inUsernamePasswordForgot your password? Stay logged inOrConnect *Sign up =http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Mad_Cartoon_Network_Wiki= *On the Wiki *Community **Recent blog posts **Forum Contribute ShareWatchlistRandom pageRecent changes=Parody posters= Edit Comments32,065PAGES ON THIS WIKI Parody postersEdit The following 'gag' posters are from a downloadable bonus from the Cartoon Network MAD site. Episode 1Edit AvaturdEdit Tagline: In space, no one can hear you meow. CSiCarlyEdit Tagline: None Episode 2Edit TransBOREmoresEdit Tagline: They came. They saw. They never left. Star Wars: the Groan WarsEdit Tagline: All the action. None of the actors. Episode 3Edit 2012 DalmatiansEdit Tagline: The Mayans never predicted this. Grey's In AnimeEdit Tagline: Gotta cure 'em all! Episode 4Edit Star BlecchEdit Tagline: Where ten movies and five TV shows have gone before. uGleeEdit Tagline: Gleek out with your cheek out. Episode 5Edit WALL·E·NATOREdit Tagline: Prepare to be Wall-E-Nated. Extreme Renovation: House EditionEdit Tagline: You will believe a man can have his home remodeled. Episode 6Edit Pirates of the Neverland: At Wits EndEdit Tagline: Never say Neverland to a new look. Batman Family FeudEdit Tagline: "Holy survey, Batman!" Episode 7Edit CliffordfieldEdit Tagline: Something has found us... and it's chewing on everything. Big Time RushmoreEdit Tagline: Get ready for the Founding Rockers! Episode 8Edit Fantastic Megan FoxEdit Tagline: She's crazy... like an actress. MAD vs. WildEdit Tagline: It's a mad, mad, mad world out there. WANNA FIGHT IT? Episode 9Edit I Love You, Iron ManEdit Tagline: Are you Iron Man enough to say it? Ben 10 FranklinEdit Tagline: Half Founding Father. Half 10 different aliens. ALL HERO. Episode 10Edit Class of the TitansEdit Zeke and Lex LuthorEdit Episode 11Edit S'UPEdit Mouse M.D.Edit Episode 12Edit Da Grinchy CodeEdit DuckEdit Episode 13Edit Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of DisneyEdit Malcolm in the Middle EarthEdit Episode 14Edit Pokémon ParkEdit WWEREdit Episode 15Edit So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to DanceEdit Yo Gagga Gagga!Edit Episode 16Edit The Straight A-TeamEdit Gaming's Next Top PrincessEdit Episode 17Edit The Buzz IdentityEdit Two and a Half ManEdit Episode 18Edit Are You Karate Kidding Me?Edit The Fresh Prawn of Bel-AirEdit Episode 19Edit HOPSEdit Naru210Edit Episode 20Edit Ko-Bee MovieEdit Law & OgreEdit Episode 21 (Possibilites)Edit Pooh GritEdit Tagline: It's True Grit like nobody's seen it before! Not a Fan a MontanaEdit Tagline: All of Hanna Montana's fans go from liking Hanna to liking JUSTIN BIEBER! Episode 22Edit The Social NetjerkEdit Smallville: Turn off the ClarkEdit Episode 23 (Possibilites)Edit TwiGH School MusicalEdit Tagline: See what happens when you watch too much Twilight even though you're a High School Musical fan? Avenger TimeEdit Tagline: What time is this? Episode 24Edit ArTHOREdit The Big Fang TheoryEdit Episode 25Edit RibbitlessEdit The ClawficeEdit Episode 26Edit Force CodeEdit FlammableEdit Episode 27Edit RiOaEdit Thomas the Unstoppable Tank EngineEdit Episode 28Edit Super 80'sEdit Captain America's Got TalentEdit Episode 29Edit Kung Fu BlanderEdit Destroy, Bob the Builder, DestroyEdit Episode 30Edit Pirates of the Pair of TweensEdit Tagline: Babysitting is at it's weirdest. Konan the KardashianEdit Tagline: What do you get when you cross Conan the Barbarian with the Kardashians? Episode 31Edit Fast HiveEdit Minute to Flynn ItEdit Episode 32Edit Cowboys & Alien ForceEdit ThunderLOLcatsEdit Episode 33Edit TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue MoonEdit The Walking FredEdit Episode 34Edit X Games: First ClassEdit Criminal MinecraftEdit Tagline: It's a murder mystery like you've never seen before! Episode 35Edit Kitchen Nightmares Before ChristmasEdit How I Met Your MummyEdit Episode 36Edit Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose ParodyEdit Tater Tots & TiarasEdit Episode 37Edit Demise of the Planet of the ApesEdit The Celebrity Ape-renticeEdit Episode 38Edit Money Ball ZEdit Green Care BearEdit Episode 39Edit Spy vs. Spy KidsEdit The Superhero Millionare MatchmakerEdit Episode 40Edit Captain American'tEdit My Supernatural Sweet 16Edit Episode 41Edit FROSTEdit Undercover ClausEdit Episode 42Edit Twilight: Staking Dawn Edit Cookie BlueEdit Episode 43Edit WWe Bought a ZOOEdit Tagline: This won't be good. 2 Broke Powerpuff GirlsEdit Tagline: If you think 2 Broke Girls isn't funny, then WATCH THIS!!! Episode 44Edit Dolphineas and Ferb TaleEdit Tagline: It's a race to the finish for $10,000! VICTORiousEdit Episode 45Edit My Little War HorseEdit The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-OEdit Episode 46Edit Al Pacino and the ChipmunksEdit Tagline: The Chipmunks are shipwrecked... Al Pacino style! That's What Super Friends Are ForEdit Tagline: From Superfiends to Justice League! Episode 47Edit Real VealEdit Celebrity Wife SwampEdit Episode 48Edit Garfield of DreamsEdit I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesEdit Episode 49Edit The Adventures of TaunTaunEdit Everybody Loves RaymanEdit Episode 50Edit Potion's ElevenEdit Moves Like JabbaEdit Episode 51Edit Addition: ImpossibleEdit New GillEdit Episode 52Edit iChronicleEdit Hulk SmashEdit Categories: Cartoon network downloadable content from the first season | Cartoon network downloadable content from the second season